Kaniehtí:io
Kaniehtí:io, or Ziio, was a Native American warrior from the village of Kanatahséton. She was one of the few who actually wanted to fight to protect the village, as opposed to just sitting there doing nothing. Ziio was stubborn yet kind-hearted at the same time. She cared for the village but grew reckless, disobeying her mother Oía:ner and attempting to fight British General Edward Braddock. Meeting the Assassins Most likely during her teenage years, Ziio discovered the Assassin Brotherhood in the colonies, and its leader Achilles Davenport. She became close friends with the older man and began to trust the Assassins. She received some training from Achilles though refused to become an Assassin. Ziio told him her loyalties remained to her village and her village only. Other commitments came second. Meanwhile, Kaniehtí:io was worried that her mother wasn't leading the tribe properly. She frequently got into arguments with Oía:ner. At one point, Oía:ner believed the strange Great Willow would protect the village but Ziio refused. Ziio was also not one to worship the First Civilization though the others in her tribe did. Templar Affairs Ziio's interference with the British led to her being captured and imprisoned by slaver Silas Thatcher. She was rescued by Templar Grand Master Haytham Kenway and was grateful for it, though Oía:her refused declined to let Ziio go near the man. In 1754, Kaniehtí:io began scouting near Lexington after hearing that Edward Braddock were in the area. Along the way, Haytham managed to stop Ziio and ask her questions about an amulet. Out of sudden respect for Oía:ner, Ziio didn't mention anything about the sacred temple that Haytham was looking for. She was thankful when he agreed to help her kill Braddock and save her village from his tyranny. After the brief Braddock Expedition, Ziio showed Haytham the temple and kissed him. Later, Haytham began staying with Ziio at Kanatahséton for a brief period of time, in which she became pregnant with her son, Ratonhnhakéton. Soon, Kaniehtí:io learned that Haytham had in fact not killed Braddock and forced him to leave. Tragedy in the Village Soon, Ziio learned that Haytham had been a Templar all along, the sworn enemies of the Assassin Brotherhood. She began to fear that one day, her son would follow the dark path. Though Oía:ner had high hopes for her, she did not allow Ziio to become the next Clan Mother. One day in 1760, George Washington burned down Kanatahséton, killing Ziio in the process. When Ratonhnhaké:ton eventually became an Assassin, he vowed to avenge his mother's death, as he believed that her killer was Templar Charles Lee. Period of Peace Due to the Merging of the Dimensions in 2007, a copy of Kaniehtí:io was made and transported to the Mushroom Kingdom. When Ziio discovered Haytham again, she forgave him for not killing Braddock and they were officially wed. She continued to live in Kanatahséton (in its new location at Termina a while and began to respect her mother a little more. In her older age, Oía:ner became a bit more obsessed with the Great Willow and the First Civilization than before. Thankfully, Ziio was able to snap her out of her strange trance. Haytham was eventually able to build a house at Romani Ranch near the village and Ziio moved in with him. It wasn't long before the Arkham Knight attacked their home and nearly killed Haytham. Both were shocked to discover the Knight's identity was their son and Haytham was forced to travel back in time to stop the event. When he was transported to the past, Ziio was still angry at him about the Braddock incident and frequently attacked him. Haytham was able to convince her about how he was from the future and that he had to save their son. Category:Assassin's Creed characters Category:Assassin-oriented Category:Humans